In Time of Silver Rain
by The Telepathic Hawk
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been mated for twelve years. Naraku has been dead as long. But, their safety and comfort in their life together is an illusion, as they are soon to discover. AU. Sequel to "In His Arms"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any money off of the writing of this story.**

**Author's Note: So, here's the first chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint and I apologize for the delay in getting it out! Happy Reading! T.H.**

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was in the castle before she was even fully awake. She could sense his aura, warm blue steel pulsing with power and energy, the same way she could feel the auras of her children and the aura of every other demon in the castle and the city beyond it. He was agitated and annoyed that the debriefing with Paru was taking so long, thanks in large part to the fact that he had woken his general in the middle of the night, but he was trying not to show it. Showing it would be admitting his impatience to be by his mate's side once more. Admitting his impatience would be admitting that he had a weakness, that she and their children were holes in his carefully crafted and honed armor. And while he might freely say that exact thing to her, neither of them would say it where anyone else could hear. They both knew better than that. She smiled softly when she felt his agitation lift and she knew that he was on his way across the castle to her. She sent a wave of sleepy need and love to him over the bond that had only strengthened in the twelve years that they had been a mated pair and sat up quickly. Still not fully awake, she moved to her little grooming area and ran her comb through her hair to get the knots out of it and add shine to the waist length locks. She dabbed the sweet smelling cherry blossom oil he had gifted her just before he left on her neck and rubbed a little beneath her arms. She took a mint leave out of the tin she kept, chewed it, and washed it down with a cup of lukewarm water before moving quickly back to the bed he had had made for her so many years ago and knelt on it. She had just settled her breathing when the door slid open and her mate stepped inside as silent as a shadow.

She had been keeping the door to her private garden open to let the summer air in and the moon was shining in brightly. As if he knew where the light was, he stepped straight into it and she had to remind herself to breathe once more as she caught sight of the demon who was her own. He looked a little tired, though no one else would ever be able to see it. She was only certain of it because she knew him so well. His eyes spoke volumes when he let them and he never kept anything from her. His long hair had been pulled into a braid as it was more convenient for travelling and his armor was dusty. He hadn't even gone to the bath before he came to her. The fact made her smile. The hard edges around his mouth softened and he moved quickly across the room until he stood before his armor stand. Before she could move he had removed the pieces that protected his legs and arms and placed them on the stand. He slid to his knees then and waited for her. She made a sound from the back of her throat, soft and confident now in their love and what he expected of her as she had not been when they had first been mated. She moved to him and knelt just behind him, staying high on her knees so that she could reach the clasps that held his chest plate in place. She set her hands to the clasps, but before she undid them she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

"Welcome home, my lord," she whispered, "I have missed you very much."

"And I you, my lady," he murmured just as softly as she pulled the chest plate over his head and moved to place it on the stand. Servants would take all of it away in the morning to be cleaned and mended. There was no worry in either of their minds that any of their servants, no matter how devoted, would interrupt their lord and his lady on the night of his homecoming. Sesshomaru's temper was well known. And the lady had a temper of her own. She grinned at the thought. The servants knew nothing would ever happen to them while they served the lord and lady of the West. They just respected them too much to do anything to anger or annoy them. It was a good, comfortable thought to be able to trust those around you every day.

"I will bathe," he said, about to stand, but she wrapped her arms around his waist and set her cheek to his back.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She asked, "Or can it wait?"

"Do you wish it to wait?" He asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"I wish to be with my mate on the eve of his return," She kissed the back of his neck again as her clever hands began undoing the ties to the thin comfortable clothing worn under his armor. He growled slightly from the back of his throat as her lips moved from the back of his neck to just near his shoulder and she began to suckle gently at the mating mark she had left on him so many years ago. He leaned back slightly into her soft body, his muscles and his mind relaxing in a way they hadn't since he had left nearly four weeks before. His beast seemed confused, alternately demanding that he fall asleep with her in his arms the scent of her surrounding him or that he bury himself in her smooth beautiful body for hours before giving into the need for rest. Her intentions became clear to him as her hands slipped inside the cloth to run over the bare skin of his chest and abdomen. He set a hand to the crown of her head and smirked when she moved around his body so that she could run her fingers lightly over his face. He wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her rear with the other hand as she sat on his thighs and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Their clothed centers met and they both moaned at the contact, but they were old enough now, experienced enough with each other and each other's bodies, that they felt no need to rush their pleasure. It was better when they waited and took their time.

"My mate gets whatever she wishes." He growled, burying his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder and breathing the scent that was uniquely his mate. It was always strongest at their mating mark. It was her scent that had attracted him that first night and it was her scent that could still make him dizzy with need and excitement.

"I missed you so much," She repeated, wrapping her arms around him completely and waiting for him to lift his head so that she could bury her face in his strong chest, "Why didn't you send word that you were on your way?"

"We were not to arrive until late in the afternoon," He pressed a kiss to the crown of her dark hair, "I made the decision to press on through the night. I found it…more difficult, my lady…to be away from you, and from the children, than I ever have before."

"How did Shippou do, by the way?" Kagome looked up at him expectantly, filing away his comment to be dissected at another time.

"We will discuss the children later," Sesshomaru growled, pushing his hips up to meet hers, "After."

"Yes," She sighed as he dipped his head again and lapped tenderly at her mating mark, "After."

"You are lovely," he admitted lowly, lifting his head and looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She felt the blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. He loved her, she knew it. She could feel it in her mind and in her heart through the bond that had been created the night they took each other as mates. But, he so very rarely said things like that, though she knew he felt them. When he did say them, he said them exactly when she needed to hear them. Though she knew it was a ridiculous worry, when he was gone she always worried that he would find some beautiful inu female and regret that he had taken her, a human, as his mate. Knowing he had missed her as much as she had missed him, hearing him call her lovely, reassured her once again that his love for her matched hers for him.

"Thank you," She murmured, sincerely. He growled and lapped at her mark again as he parted her sleeping kimono gently with his clawed fingertips. In the first months of their mating, after the threat of Naraku was taken care of, their impatience had cost them more clothes than they cared to remember. Since that time, like learning to delay their pleasure, they had learned to keep their clothing intact. Kagome gasped and threw her head back as Sesshomaru's mouth travelled lower and he captured her nipple between his lips. She fisted her hands in his hair as he began to suckle and it sent waves of desire through her. She met his gentle thrusts against her lower half with little rocking motions of her own when he began to rut against her. When he moved the hand around her waist to her other breast and began to massage expertly she let out a mewl of pure desire and need. He sensed her desperation for him to be inside her as keenly as he felt his own need to bury himself in her and got to his feet in one smooth motion. Her legs tightened around his waist as he took her mouth with his again and cupped her rear end again. Though Sesshomaru had never seen the need for a more permanent bed than a futon before he had mated Kagome he appreciated it now as they tumbled onto it and his mate let out a playful laugh when their landing was a bit more enthusiastic than he had intended. It was such a relief and a balm to him after being away from her for so long that a chuckle escaped his throat before he could stop it. It only made her laugh again. There was such a sweet joy in her giggles that he allowed his chuckle to become a laugh as he rolled them across the bed.

"I love you," She laughed as she straddled him and leaned down to press hot, desperate little kisses to his face and neck, "I love you." She panted and gasped when the hand that had been cupping her thigh parted the folds of her sleeping kimono and two fingers slipped up into her wet heat without preamble.

"Yes," She gasped, needing him more than she could say. She began to ride his hand, bracing herself on his chest and rutting back against his hardness, settled neatly in the slight curve of her still clothed backside. Somehow he found it more erotic to make love to her when she was still partially clothed. Her kimono was parted and fell loosely around her shoulders so that just a hint of her nipple peeked out. Her hair was loose and flowing around her, shielding them both from the outside world as it fell around them. Her scent was with him, within him, intoxicating him. Her eyes were closed and the blush that he so adored was high on her cheeks as she took her pleasure from him. He groaned and lifted his chin when she bucked back against his hardness and let out another of the enticing moans he loved to hear. There would be time, later, to taste her, to bring her to climax with his mouth and feel her juices on his face. There would be time to feel her talented mouth on him. For now, he needed to be in her. He needed to feel her heat around him.

"Now," He growled, pulling the cloth that separated them up high around her waist. She moaned in agreement and released a small scream of frustration as he removed his fingers and gripped her hip instead.

"Now," She panted, "Now." She lifted herself to her knees and brought herself down again, taking him inside of her. This was how it was supposed to be, she knew. She and Sesshomaru were meant to be together in every sense of the word. He fit her so perfectly, made her feel so good. She threw her head back and buried her hands in her own hair as she began to ride him, hard and fast. Her little cries of pleasure were always his undoing, but he felt no embarrassment. This time she was with him in her need for quick fulfillment. They would take their time later. He pushed himself up, changing the angle and giving himself more control before he wrapped both arms around her again and took her nipple in his mouth. He nipped gently and she screamed, wrapping her own arms around him.

"It's too much," She whispered, hot in his ear, "Too much." He swallowed her sob as he kissed her deeply.

"Do not hold your pleasure, my mate," He ordered somewhere between gentle and stern, "Release it. With me."

Sesshomaru held onto his mate tightly and growled from deep in his chest as he felt her clench around him in her climax, heard her cry out in joy and pleasure, and allowed himself to release his seed into her body. Kagome let out a couple of half hearted, exhausted sobs as he laid them both back down and stroked her back to both soothe and comfort her. It had been quite some time since their lovemaking had been so intense and he knew that she had felt the separation as keenly as he had felt it. He allowed his mind to wander and pondered over why it had been so difficult to be away from her and their children. He had taken tours of his land without her every year of their mating and while it had always been hard, this tour had been nearly unbearable. He slipped from her body, making soothing noises from the back of his throat when she made a small, unhappy sound, and stroked the smooth expanse of her back tenderly. After she had come down sufficiently, she tucked her hands beneath her chin, just over his heart, and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're home," She smiled at him and it went all the way to her eyes.

"I am happy to be with you again," He placed a tender kiss to her forehead before tucking her head under his chin again, content for the moment to simply hold her, "How are the children?"

"They're all well," She smiled against his pale skin, "Rin has been doing very well in her lessons with the ladies."

"She is not receiving every kind of lesson, I hope," His voice was suspicious. Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru loved all of his children equally, but he was very protective of his two little girls, Rin especially now that she was getting older.

"Of course not. She has lessons in painting, conversation, poetry, singing, and dancing. And, of course, her training in both her fighting and her spiritual powers continues as it ever has. She cannot forever be the child, Sesshomaru. She's nearly nineteen now. For a human, she is of age. Our lives are so much shorter than those of a demon. We must do everything sooner. Someday in the very near future she is going to want to be mated. She's ready to be mated. We can't hold her back if she finds love, Sesshomaru. We have to prepare her for any life she'll have. Whether she be a nobleman's lady or a peasant's wife. As long as she's happy…"

"She will never be a peasant's wife," Sesshomaru scoffed, "The child of a taiyokai? Should she find love with a peasant he will be a peasant no longer, be he yokai or human."

"You really are very sweet, my lord. No matter how you try to deny it," She grinned up at him. He growled at her and she laughed.

"The twins?" He asked.

"Little hellions, as usual. Bundles of energy. Miyuki and Paru continued their training while you were gone. They've gotten very good. They've started to choose weapons they prefer to use. Hotaru likes hand to hand combat and her long sword. Arashi is more comfortable with throwing knives and his bow. He is very good at hand to hand, but he doesn't like it at all. He has the gentler soul of the two and he's very afraid that you will be disappointed in him. You won't be, will you?"

"There is no shame in being an excellent marksman. You fight better than any ten men and your weapon of choice is a bow. He simply takes after his mother. Why should I be disappointed?"

"He'll be relieved. He really has been very worried about it. Would you speak with him? Not only about the weapons, but about Miki. I know he's twelve now, but it still seems a little young to me to be sniffing after females."

"I will speak to him."

"Thank you."

"And how is our little one?"

Kagome sighed. Their youngest, Kazumitsu, was a constant source of worry for them both. The pregnancy had been very hard on Kagome for reasons that the surgeons and specialists they called in could not explain. The delivery had been even harder and Kazumitsu had been a very small, very weak, very premature baby. His twin had not survived and Kagome had nearly been lost as well. But, that was a very dark time that Sesshomaru did not like to think about, even now. He had waited by her bedside for days while she suffered with fever. In the end both she and their child had been fighters and stronger than the sicknesses that had tried to take them. Kagome had come through stronger, but Kazu had never really recovered. He had been a frail baby and was a weak child, even by human standards. He had never spoken a word to any of them, never made a sound. He was constantly getting sick and they worried every time illness seized him that he would not survive.

"He's so smart, Sesshomaru, so smart. He reads as if he can't get enough. There's so much there in his eyes. He even wants to train. Paru started him on a few easy exercises, but they were too simple for him. He's very good, Sesshomaru. I know we've kept him from things like this because we were afraid that he's simply too weak, but maybe it would be good for him. He seems to like it. Please, just let him have the chance to try."

"I will observe his training session tomorrow and decide."

"Thank you, my love," She kissed his chest and snuggled, "So, how did Shippou do on the tour?"

"He did very well for himself. He helped when it was needed. He spoke to the people but did not speak down to them. He proved himself in conflict when it was needed. He acted every inch the Heir. He has every right to be proud of himself. He has earned his title. I am more certain now than I have ever been that I have made the right decision in naming him so."

"I'm glad." She wanted to elaborate. She wanted to tell him of her worries, but she didn't dare, not when they were so happy. And it might be that her worries would come to nothing at all, so why stir up the trouble? She would present them when and if they became an issue.

"Are you very tired, my love?" He asked gently, himself nearly falling asleep.

"Very," She murmured, "I'm also very, very happy to be able to sleep in your arms again."

"Yes, my mate," He rubbed her back, stroked her hair, "Let us sleep now. I will be with you in the morning."

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I you, my lady. Sleep now." He kissed her once more and feeling her content in his mind and heart over their bond, allowed it to soothe him into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

All previous disclaimers apply.

A/N: I must say a huge thank you to the two betas who have taken me on and are very quickly, I know, going to become the most depended on people in my wiritng life. They've both already done so much and I appreciate them more than I can say. Any remaining mistakes are purely mine from my last edit. Apologies and deepest thanks to sesshys jaded samuri and wolfgoddess12. Please check out their writings if you want to see fabulousness!

"How did he do?" Kagome's soft voice broke into Sesshomaru's silent observation of his pup as he watched their youngest resting peacefully, his small chest moving gently as he breathed deeply and evenly in his sleep.

"He did very well," Sesshomaru said quietly, not wanting the pup to wake. Kazu had seemed so worn after his short training session. The was a very uncomfortable weight in Sesshomaru's chest as he pushed a few strands of the bright silver hair away from the closed eyes he knew by heart were exactly the same color as his own. With the clawed tips of his fingers he traced the outline of the boy's face, his eyes, nose, and mouth, turned down in what seemed to be an unpleasant dream that Sesshomaru wished he could lift from his son's mind, before he turned to his mate.

Kagome was dressed in a rich kimono he had gifted to her just after she had recovered from her long illness after Kazumitsu's birth and the death of his twin. Despite their many years together he still hadn't known what to do when faced with the overwhelming wave of her grief. He had been trying to battle his own grief at the time as well without letting it show outwardly and hadn't had been able to see that the only thing Kagome had needed from him at the time had been him there with her, to hold her while she cried, to admit, even if it was only to her, that he would miss seeing their child grow and learn with his siblings. It had been a boy, the midwives had told him before they had taken the too small, lifeless body away. They hadn't let him see the body of his small son, knowing that it would likely lead to a destructive rage that no one could control save for his mate, and she had been in no shape to take him on. He had stayed by her bedside for seven days and nights as she fought with fever and blood loss, never once daring to take his eyes off of her for fear that she would slip from him. He hadn't even dared to look at their surviving son until the night Kagome's fever had broken.

When he had finally looked at the boy it had nearly sent him into a rage. The pup had been so small, so very small. His breathing had been irregular and his coloring so off that he'd almost looked grey. Sesshomaru had felt so helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do to help his son, that there was nothing he knew to do to help his mate, that he had run, not knowing what else to do. He had ordered expensive things brought in for his mate, for all of their children, and had fled to the mountains to allow his beast to rage, to allow himself to be free of all grief, all attachments, all feelings. After nearly a month his beast had begun to call for his mate, demand why she was not there. And he had finally allowed himself to calm, allowed his rage to subside, and went home to his family. The twins, still too young to be angry at him for his long absence, had run to him and thrown themselves in his arms. Rin had done the same. Shippou had kept his arms crossed and had merely nodded. Sesshomaru had respected his anger. He had left the kit's mother and the newborn pup alone at a time they needed him most. The ladies of the castle had bowed respectfully and made him feel three inches tall with their accusing glares. Inuyasha, Akina, the monk, and the slayer, who had all come to help Kagome through the difficult pregnancy and had stayed after the difficult birth, had all acted as if they wanted to attack him that very moment, but refrained on a word from Kagome alone.

"No," She had stated simply, "None of you will interfere. This is between my lord and me."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha had started, moving toward her.

"Thank you," she'd said quietly, "all of you. But, Sesshomaru and I need to settle this ourselves."

She had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, standing in the doorway, her hair loose around her shoulders, her feet bare, and her eyes blazing in anger. But, not hate. He had expected hate and had been relieved when he hadn't seen it. When he had followed her into the room his eyes had gone immediately to the cradle where a small being was laid, arms waving about in the air. He had crossed the room and fallen to his knees next to his child, his heart catching in his throat. This pup had both his silver hair and his golden eyes, but his stubborn little nose, the curve of his lips, and the intelligence in his eyes as he looked up at his sire were completely Kagome. Sesshomaru had run a finger over his tiny features for the first time.

"The pup lives…I did not think…He was so weak…"

"He's still weak," Kagome had said curtly, "The physicians think he'll probably be weak all his life. But, he's alive, yes. And if I have anything to say about it he will have a long, happy life." She'd whirled on him, unable to keep her anger in any longer, "You left. Right when I needed you the most, you left! Did you think that expensive clothes and jewelry could make up for you not being here?"

He'd stood, turned to cross to her, "My lady…"

"Don't dare! Don't even try to touch me!" A wave of her purifying power had washed over him, painful enough to have him doubling over to catch his breath. The pup began to shift unhappily in his bed and Kagome crossed the room quickly to pick him up. Sesshomaru watched, amazed, as the same power that had hurt him wrapped blue and gentle around the pup to calm and soothe as Kagome kissed his forehead and murmured reassurances in his small ear.

"He doesn't make a sound," She had said quietly, to answer the unasked question in Sesshomaru's eyes, "Not a single sound. The physicians aren't sure why. It might have something to do with the hard birth or the fact that he was so premature. They just don't know. I named him Kazumitsu."

"My mate…" Sesshomaru had crossed to her quickly and wrapped one arm around her waist and set the other over hers to support their child before she had the chance to react. Her power flared around him and burned his hands, but he did not move them, "I was in the wrong, my love," he growled quietly in her ear, "I did not think…"

"No, you didn't," she sniffled and he could smell the salt of her tears, "I hurt, too, Sesshomaru. I lost a baby, too. I needed you here."

"I understand now why my father allowed himself to die so quickly after Inuyasha's mother was lost, my mate. Had I lost you…" He'd lost his nerve then, unable to say all he thought, and pressed his forehead to her mating mark. He'd tightened his arms around her, as if by holding her close he could keep them together always, "I make you this vow, my mate: I will never leave you in such a manner again if it is within my power." Each word had been like a dagger, but he'd known he had to speak them. He'd had to make her understand just how much she meant to him, just how much he regretted what he had done in leaving her alone, unprotected, and heartbroken.

"If you do," She'd turned in his arms, the tears rolling down her face, her voice soft and certain, "I'll never forgive you, Sesshomaru. Never again." He'd nodded, swallowing around the emotion in his throat, and looked down at their pup, falling asleep in her arms. She'd moved away to lay Kazumitsu in his cradle, then walked back to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest.

"I'm done speaking about this now. I'm done thinking about it. I need for you to hold me now, and then lay with me so that I can grieve properly. So that we can both grieve properly. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything at all, my mate. Anything you wish." He had turned her face to his that day and captured his lips with his own and neither one of them had ever admitted that the salt they tasted in the kiss was from more than her tears alone.

It had taken months for her to wear any of the expensive things he had left for her before running, but he was always grateful when she did. It was a constant reminder to him of what he had almost lost and what he could stand to lose if ever he allowed himself to forget his responsibilities to his family again. He smoothed his son's hair once more and stood.

"Will you allow him to train?" Kagome set her hands to his chest and asked quietly after they'd left the room.

"It tires him," Sesshomaru sighed, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Yes, my lord, but he's very good. And it gives him such joy." She rubbed against him like a kitten.

"Your eyes say what your mouth will not, my lady," Sesshomaru caught her lips in a gentle kiss before setting his forehead to hers, "I will train him personally to ensure that he does not overexert himself."

"Thank you, my lord." She turned her face up for another kiss, and then pulled away before their lips could meet, "It is not polite to eavesdrop, my son."

"No, it's not, my lady mother," Shippou agreed, stepping out of the shadows, with a grin stretching from ear to ear, "but, my lord father has instructed me to improve my stealth skills."

"Come here!" Kagome couldn't hold in her squeal of delight at seeing him and opened her arms. He ran to her, wrapped her up in a tight hug, and she was reminded once again that her little boy was not a child anymore.

Like most Kitsune, Shippou was tall. It had been a source of much amusement in the castle when his height had surpassed Sesshomaru's. His bright orange hair now fell to the backs of his knees. He kept it in a tight braid, much like Sesshomaru did when they were travelling. He was still as thin as he had always been, but after training with Sesshomaru, the armies of the West, and Inuyasha all of his life his thin frame was covered in strong, corded muscle. She, of all people, knew that his thin frame was deceiving and that he was not an opponent one would want to meet in battle. He was swift and deadly with his blade. He had never had an interest in the plant calling skill that was so inherent to his kind, though Miyuki had tried to train him in it, and Kagome often wondered if they had done him a disservice in not insisting that he learn. He picked her up off of her feet and spun her in a circle.

"Welcome home," She tried to hold back her tears and was almost successful, "Have you seen your brothers and sisters yet?"

"No," Shippou smiled at her, "Father was so eager to get home he outstripped us. The rest of us just got in."

"Oh," Kagome finally got a whiff of his scent, "No wonder you smell." She pushed away, "Now I'm going to have to change."

"Off to the baths with you, whelp!" Sesshomaru growled playfully, pushing Shippou toward the bathing wing.

"Yes, sir!" Shippou saluted him smartly, making Sesshomaru growl again and swipe at him playfully with his claws.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed, leaning against her mate again as her son disappeared down the hall with a laugh, "It's good to have everyone home again."

"And in three days we leave for the Great Gathering."

Kagome didn't miss the distaste in his voice and began to pull him toward the dining hall, "But, that's still three days away. Don't think on in now. Come see the twins and Rin. We can think on the Gathering later."

Sesshomaru nodded and slipped an arm around her waist. Three days was not long enough to settle back in with his mate and his pups, but he would take what was given. And his pups enjoyed travelling. It was always an experience to take them to the Gathering. Thinking of that, he was almost looking forward to it.

Almost.


End file.
